


橙蕉/奶油香蕉派

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 丢人阿涵早期作品【草总之标题一定是吃的就对了【靠





	橙蕉/奶油香蕉派

**Author's Note:**

> 是神橙x魅魔蕉，主要是r老师的梗，很早以前写的东西了，还是没头没尾的，我好菜

驱纹戒斗用尾巴缠住根部，缓缓地骑上去，魅魔的身体早已做好交媾的准备，后穴足够湿润，没费太多力就进去了半根，他长吸了一口气，腰部用力，终于完全地坐了下去，发出满足的长音。  
他正沉浸在被填满的满足感中，却突然向后倒去，身下本该沉睡的青年睁开了眼睛反压住他，进得更深的阴茎让他眼前一片模糊，本能地发出舒服的喘息。  
“你是……魅魔吗？”  
葛叶纮汰压住他，想用手去碰对方头上的两个小角，被清醒过来的驱纹戒斗避开了。  
“那又怎么样？我还饿着呢。”  
驱纹戒斗的脑子里还残留着刚刚的快感，说话都带着一点甜腻的尾音，他感觉到对方有退出来的意思，把尾巴缠得更紧了。  
已经吃到嘴里的食物岂有吐掉的道理？  
没想到对方猛地朝里顶了一下，这一下差点把他先前存着的精液挤出来。驱纹戒斗闷哼一声，穴肉下意识地裹紧，两个人几乎同时发出喘息，充血膨大的阴茎把肠道撑得满当当，柔软的肉壁贪婪地缠上去，暂时是止住了动作。驱纹戒斗感觉到被绞紧的阴茎还有胀大的趋势，顿时有些诧异地看向对方。  
“那么我来满足你。”葛叶纮汰认真地看着他，“你就不用再去其他人那里觅食了。”  
“哼。”  
驱纹戒斗听出来他话里的意思，性质失掉大半，他想用念力压制住这个不知天高地厚的人类，手伸出去反而被对方压住，无法动弹的反而变成自己了。  
他警惕地盯住葛叶纮汰，对方的一只眼睛在一瞬间明亮起来，泛着暗红色。  
“我是神。”  
葛叶纮汰顶着一张人畜无害的脸，又用力往里面顶了一下，这一下正好顶到前列腺，驱纹戒斗发出一声短促的气音，快感从尾椎骨一直窜到脊背上，震得他眼前一片模糊，这和之前他压榨那些人类的时候可不一样。  
完了。  
他迷迷糊糊地想，徒劳地抓住对方的手腕。  
大腿被葛叶纮汰牢牢摁住，没有反抗和逃跑的余地。意识警告他要他远离这个神，身体却依旧充满渴望，尾巴还牢牢地缠着对方的阴茎不肯放开，肉褶缠紧了阴茎，甚至试图把它往里拉。  
葛叶纮汰先是试探性地动了动，接着就开始凶猛地往里撞，没有任何技巧可言，粗大的阴茎碾过肠道，每一下都朝着更深的地方撞，狠狠地擦过前列腺，驱纹戒斗没忍住，精液一下子射出来，溅到两个人的小腹上，爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。  
但葛叶纮汰还不放过他，绞紧的内壁没维持几秒就被操开，沉在高潮余韵中的魅魔身体更加柔软，葛叶纮汰抓着他进得更深，驱纹戒斗存着的精液和分泌的肠液被挤得溢出来，在抽插之间发出咕啾咕啾的水声，驱纹戒斗一面爽得头皮发麻一面推他，内心矛盾到了极点。  
这无异于隔靴搔痒，葛叶纮汰舔了一下上唇，尝到淡淡的汗味，他试图去亲驱纹戒斗，结果被对方咬破了舌头。驱纹戒斗睁着湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着他，葛叶纮汰咽下铁腥味的唾液，执着地去碰对方的嘴唇，结果不出意外两人的牙撞在了一起，痛呼之中驱纹戒斗被迫和对方交换了一个泛着咸味的吻，等葛叶纮汰松开，驱纹戒斗怀着不满和愤怒，狠狠咬在对方的肩膀上。  
葛叶纮汰任由他咬着肩膀，把驱纹戒斗的腿分得更开，他一边往里进一边快速地在对方的阴茎上滑动，从伞状端一下撸到底部的囊袋，在会阴处揉捏，不一会儿手上就沾满透明的腺液，驱纹戒斗牙关的力量顿时减弱，咬着他的骨头发出含糊的喘息。  
“我要射了。”  
葛叶纮汰更加用力地朝里撞，压住驱纹戒斗那块要命的软肉，在肠道的深处射了精。驱纹戒斗只觉得脑袋里一道白光炸开，下身先是溢出一大股透明的液体，接着，才跟着涌出一小股精液。他靠在葛叶纮汰的颈窝里喘气，眼泪也跟着沁出来，混在汗里，顺着脸颊淌下去。  
神的规格和浓度似乎的确跟凡人不一样。  
驱纹戒斗还没从快感里回过神来，有种吃撑的感觉。他瘫在葛叶纮汰的怀里，累得一根手指都不想动。  
葛叶纮汰摸着魅魔湿漉漉又光滑的脊背，把自己的阴茎拔了出来，刚射进去的精液差点又流出来，驱纹戒斗绷紧肌肉，不满地瞪他。  
“说好了，我负责喂养你。”  
神认真地看着他的眼睛，说着和一开始相差无几的话。  
“你就不能去袭击其他人了”  
他露出一个志在必得的，傻乎乎的笑容。  
惹上麻烦的神了。  
驱纹戒斗对临时加餐有点后悔了。


End file.
